Your photograph
by pepete55
Summary: Veronica est exposée à la galerie d'art, c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait mais pourtant, elle se sent vide, il manque quelque chose...


Un Os que j'ai écris.  
>Certainement pas celui que je préfère mais je le partage tout de même avec vous.<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Veronica prit une autre coupe de champagne.<p>

Tous ces gens qui l'entouraient étaient là pour elle. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était un groupe d'inconnu habillé dans des vêtements de luxe et faisant des discours grandiloquent.

- Vraiment très joli, superbe, les entendait-elle commenter.

Parfois quelqu'un venait la féliciter, elle hochait la tête d'un air absent, les remerciait et s'éloignait en claquant ses talons sur le parquet.

Elle se sentait boudinée dans sa robe, la chaleur lui paraissait étouffante. Elle avait hâte de partir. Et pourtant cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle espérait être exposée à cette galerie d'art. C'était une telle réussite qu'elle aurait du être heureuse mais même en essayant elle n'y parvenait pas.

Les photos qui l'entouraient lui paraissaient avoir été faites par une étrangère. Elle ne ressentait aucune des émotions qui en ressortaient.

Elle poussa un soupir avant de s'approcher d'une de ses photos.

Un surfeur qui domptait une vague. On voyait le soleil qui se reflétait sur l'eau. On voyait la concentration dans les yeux du surfeur, une lueur de détermination et de joie. La joie d'être là seul sur sa vague, d'oublier qu'il y avait autre chose que l'océan, la sensation de tout contrôler pendant quelques minutes, d'être dans son élément tout simplement. Cette photo avait été prise en Australie, elle en avait pris des tonnes durant la compétition mais il fallut qu'elle attende la fin de cette compétition, un jour où le jeune homme surfait seul pour pouvoir prendre ce cliché miracle.

- Je sais que je suis sexy mais tout de même… chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Veronica ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui, fixant toujours la photo.

- J'avoue que grâce à mon talent j'ai réussi à te rendre regardable mais bon ce n'est toujours pas ça.

- Outch, tu me vexes V. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas pris une photo d'un autre surfeur, il y en avait plein là bas, des nettement plus sexy et talentueux que moi d'ailleurs.

- Oui, j'aurais au moins pu prendre le gagnant.

- Ce crétin avec une tête plus grosse qu'une pastèque… bougonna-t-il.

Veronica sourit, toujours sans le regarder.

Il poussa un soupir, il avait espéré qu'elle lui accorde un peu plus d'attention mais à quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait. Il l'avait vu sourire mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que c'était son premier sourire de la soirée ?

- Bien, j'étais juste venu te féliciter pour… tout ça. Je dois prendre un avion pour Los Angeles tôt demain matin alors… Je te souhaite le meilleur V. On se reverra peut être un jour.

Il s'éloigna.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle se retourna pour le regarder partir. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Se serait-elle trompée de voie ? Elle aimait les photos, elle aimait sa vie de célibataire libre et indépendante mais il manquait quelque chose…

Elle regarda à nouveau la photo, s'approcha et la détacha. Non, elle était à elle cette photo, il n'était pas question qu'elle la partage avec tout le monde. C'était son moment à elle. Elle garda la photo encadrée contre elle et tenta de quitter la salle discrètement. Ce n'était pas du vol puisque c'était à elle, si ?

Arrivée chez elle, elle retira ses chaussures qui lui faisaient mal, sa barrette qui retenaient ses cheveux dans une coiffure compliquée et sa robe qui la serrait. Elle retira la photo de son cadre, pris une boîte et en sortit d'autres photos. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et regarda ses photos une à une. Elle avait regroupé celles qui lui paraissaient être ses meilleures, ou dans tous les cas ses préférées.

Au final la pile n'était pas bien épaisse.

Toujours ce surfeur sur sa planche.

C'était intriguant, auparavant elle prenait tout en photo, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, des paysages à couper le souffle, des moments de vie. Mais là elle ne s'intéressait plus qu'aux compétitions de surf, elle allait à un maximum d'entre elles et elles prenaient ces hommes et ces femmes qui domptaient l'océan.

Elle rangea les photos avec précaution dans sa boîte et retourna s'allonger. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à dormir…

Le lendemain, Veronica était dans le hall de l'aéroport. Elle était arrivée si tôt le matin… Elle avait une sale mine mais aucun bâillement n'aurait pu prouver son état de fatigue. Elle avait réussi à trouver un billet et elle le retournait à présent nerveusement entre ses mains.

Elle prit finalement la direction de l'embarquement pour Los Angeles.

Devant elle, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

Son surfeur.

- Logan, murmura-t-elle.


End file.
